Rien ne sera plus pareil
by Wen1
Summary: C’est une suite alternative de « day of recovery » que j’ai imaginée alors que je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Scott et Jean évoquent tout ce qui vient de leur tomber dessus.


Rien ne sera plus pareil

**Auteur **: Wen

**Saison/suite :** c'est une suite alternative de « day of recovery » que j'ai imaginée alors que je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Ça commence juste à la fin de l'épisode et Scott n'a pas son uniforme, il porte toujours ses vêtements déchirés et ils sont encore au milieu de la nuit lol

**Résumé :** Scott et Jean évoquent tout ce qui vient de leur tomber dessus

**Catégorie: ** général

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ma première fic d'X-Men, je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura d'autres sauf inspiration. Je la publie en français vu que c'est ma langue et que je pouvais ainsi vraiment donner la tournure que je voulais aux phrases. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi plus d'une demi-journée et n'y ait passé que 1heure, donc c'est pas très poussé contrairement à mon habitude.

Un spécial remerciement à Jen avec qui je corresponds depuis quelques semaines avec plaisir bien que les 8 heures de décalage horaires ne nous facilitent pas les choses lol

Voilà bonne lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ****

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci

* * *

- « Nous allons devoir survivre dans un monde hostile, un monde qui a peur de nous. D'une manière ou d'une autre on doit leur montrer que nous sommes des gens bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » déclara Tornade

- « Allez, tout le monde au lit maintenant » grogna Logan avant de se reprendre d'une voix moins assurée. « Enfin…il faut dormir maintenant, il ne reste plus que quelques heures avant l'aube et il nous faudra retrouver nos jeunes recrues. »

L'air triste, les autres membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent et la plupart s'allongèrent dans l'herbe à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient. Scott et Jean, firent de même, Cyclope plaçant ses bras derrière sa nuque en guise d'oreiller.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers Jean, à sa gauche, une certaine gêne dessinant ses sourcils.

- « Jean, je…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, tu sais, je ne voulais pas paraître dédaigneux » fit-il sur un ton d'excuse au sujet de la façon dont il avait repoussée son étreinte quelques heures auparavant.

- « Ce n'est rien Scott, tu n'as pas à t'excuser » le rassura Jean à voix basse « tu étais hors de toi et j'avoue qu'à ta place j'aurais sûrement agis de la même façon »

Elle poussa un léger soupir, le regard plongé dans les étoiles alors qu'une brise fraîche se mettait à souffler faiblement.

- « Je n'arrive pas à réaliser tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus en si peu de temps. L'arrivée des brotherhood, l'Institut détruit… »

- « Le monde découvrant notre existence, et pas de la meilleure manière… » ajouta Scott.

- « L'existence de ce robot, cette 'sentinelle' comme l'a appelée Logan, programmée pour nous tuer »

- « Le retour de magnéto… »

- « L'usurpation de mystique, la disparition du Professeur Xavier et la division de notre équipe… »

Jean laissa planer un court silence avant de poursuivre d'une voix accablée.

- « Tout ce que nous avions construit jusqu'à lors, nos réputations, c'est à dire nos identités, celles que nous avions bâties pour mieux nous fondre dans ce monde, ont été balayées avant de n'être recouvertes que d'une étiquette qui n'est pas prête de nous quitter…A présent nous risquons de n'être désignés que sous le terme de 'mutant' et rien d'autre. »

- « « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Magnéto a fait cela » poursuivit Scott en appuyant ses dires d'un léger signe de tête « je veux dire, il sera traqué tout comme nous alors je ne vois pas où est son intérêt si ce n'est d'avoir provoquée la peur et la panique… » il laissa échapper un rictus résigné « je sais, c'est ce qu'il voulait, la guerre entre les mutants et les humains, je pense qu'il est bien parti… »

Il frissonna légèrement sous l'effet de la brise, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jean.

- « Tu trembles » fit-elle

- « Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment en tenue de survie » tenta-t-il de plaisanter en désignant son sweet à moitié déchiré, laissant son torse à demi nu. « J'aurais dû regarder la météo avant de penser dormir à la belle étoile. »

Jean sourit légèrement, mais reprit vite un regard inquiet.

- « Tu vas attraper mal et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tomber malade » déclara-t-elle.

Elle se redressa légèrement et regarda autour d'elle. Dans la pénombre, les masses des autres X-Men se détachaient sur le sol et, bien sûr, aucune couverture ou vêtement en plus à l'horizon – et oui, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce genre de chose ne poussait pas dans les arbres…

Alors que Scott était retourné à sa contemplation des étoiles, elle se rallongea en se blottissant contre lui, mettant de côté ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait fait hésiter.

- « Jean ? » fit un jeune homme surprit

- « Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de froid alors que je peux te tenir chaud » se justifia-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. « Nous avons déjà perdu le Professeur, nous avons besoin d'avoir notre leader au meilleur de sa forme. »

- « Il y a Tornade et Wolverine… » fit-il sans voir les deux X-Men en question s'adresser un clin d'œil complice en direction de leurs deux protégés

- « Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. »

Scott ne rajouta rien et plaça une main hésitante autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été aux anges, mais il ne pouvait oublier la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient…dans laquelle tous les mutants se trouvaient. Cela dit, une douce chaleur réconfortante vint bientôt le réchauffer tandis que les cheveux de Jean recouvraient son épaule gauche d'une légère caresse.

Jean aussi ne pouvait nier ces sentiments de bien-être et de sécurité qui l'envahissaient peu à peu, mais ils restaient voilés par un léger malaise, comme une forme de timidité face à la proximité du corps de Scott. C'était absurde, elle le savait. Après tout, étant plus jeune, tous deux s'étaient déjà retrouvés aussi proches physiquement parlant, mais là c'était différent et elle en connaissait la raison…ses sentiments avaient changés, elle en avait prit conscience depuis peu et plus particulièrement le jour où ses pouvoirs avaient brusquement évolués. Ce n'est pas la voix de Kitty, de Wolverine ou encore du Professeur Xavier qui l'avait sauvée, non, c'était celle de Scott, celui qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque, celui qui avait toujours été là dans les moments difficiles et sur qui elle avait toujours pu compter. Depuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir différemment et de ressentir un certain trouble en sa présence, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore ressenti pour personne d'autre auparavant.

Le retour en force des derniers événements la ramena brutalement à la réalité alors que seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Plus de toit, plus d'anonymat, leur équipe éparpillée et le Professeur…

- « J'ai essayé tu sais… ? » murmura-t-elle

- « Hum ? Quoi donc ? » s'enquit Scott en ne voyant pas à quoi elle faisait soudain allusion

- « J'ai essayé de contacter le Professeur Xavier par télépathie à plusieurs reprises, mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. Peut-être que je ne me concentre pas assez… »

- « Ou bien il n'est pas à une distance raisonnable qui te permette d'y arriver » suggéra Scott, ne pouvant laisser son amie douter de ses capacités.

- « Ou encore, il n'est pas en état de nous contacter, peut-être qu'il est blessé ou… »

- « Non, Jean. N'y pense même pas, il n'est pas mort » réfuta-t-il.

La jeune femme tressaillit légèrement à cette hypothèse qu'elle n'avait osée formuler.

- « Tu dis ça, mais tu en doutes toi-même » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- « Tu… ? » l'interrogea-t-il du regard.

- « Non, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour lire en toi, je te connais c'est tout » répondit-elle à sa question implicite. « C'est à cause de Mystique n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui… » avoua-t-il d'une voix assombrie. « J'ai joué carte sur table en la prenant au dépourvu et en lui demandant où était le Professeur contre sa propre liberté, mais elle n'a rien dit… »

- « Elle est bien trop fière et sûre d'elle, elle n'a pas cru à ta menace et lorsqu'elle a réalisée que ce n'était pas du bluffe, c'était trop tard, voilà tout » fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante.

- « Mais il n'y a pas que cela, elle ne t'a pas laissé lire dans ses pensées. »

- « Personne ne souhaite qu'on fouille sa mémoire, que l'on ait quelque chose à cacher ou non » argumenta Jean « et puis, Mystique a une très forte résistance, le Professeur est le seul à réussir à lire en elle et seulement en surface. Je ne m'en suis souvenue que plus tard. »

Scott ne répondit rien et se laissa convaincre par cet argument.

- « Il faut dormir maintenant, la journée a été longue et les suivantes risquent de l'être aussi » fit-il remarquer quelques instants plus tard.

Jean acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête avant de fermer ses yeux.

Scott, lui, hésitait à en faire autant. L'arrivée inattendue des membres du S.H.I.E.L.D. plus tôt dans la soirée n'était pas pour le rassurer et il craignait qu'un commando moins bien intentionné ne leur tombe dessus. Ce fut une voix grognante, mais néanmoins murmurée pour ne pas réveiller les autres, qui le poussa à prendre du repos.

- « Tu peux dormir p'tit gars, je veille au grain t'inquiète pas » fit Logan « et pas de discussion.

Scott n'en fit aucune. Confiant en la vigilance de Wolverine et ne pouvant renier sa fatigue, il finit par fermer les yeux à son tour, Jean toujours contre lui.

Demain serait un autre jour.

The End


End file.
